


As We Are

by Birds_And_Buses



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: I don't know, drabble thing, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birds_And_Buses/pseuds/Birds_And_Buses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another short poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Are

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

we dont see the world

as it is

we see the world

as we are

and we are not pretty to look at

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
